This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have been conducting proteomic studies to identify host proteins that interact with HIV proteins in order to determine the structures of relevant complexes. Our structural studies focus primarily on complexes with the Tat transcription activator and Rev RNA export factor, both RNA-binding proteins. Graphical analyses of the structures utilizing Computer Graphics Laboratory tools are instrumental for this work.